


Warmth

by wriight



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wriight/pseuds/wriight
Summary: aka where is our Scarlet kiss CG





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am after finishing the entire game pls don't hurt me i just wanted cute scarlet fluff bc he is goodest boi

The sun was setting low on the horizon, generously bathing the city in gold. Its last rays of light streamed through the windows of the kitchen, landing on Scarlet's head and seemingly setting his indigo hair aflame. Fuka hadn't realized she was holding her breath until he gave her a startled glance. 

"Y-You're back so soon!" he blurted, his knife pausing in midair. 

"Oh! Yes, Mr. Kyrie told me to come home early today," she supplied after a beat. Feeling quite flustered, Fuka looked away and focused on the stove in front of him. Her face suddenly lit up with wonder and curiosity, and she made her way over to him. 

"What are you making?" she asked, eyes raking excitedly over the boiling pot, the whistling kettle, and the stalks of unchopped celery Scarlet had under his knife. 

"It's a secret," he mumbled, refusing to meet her bright gaze. In a smaller voice, he added, "It was supposed to be a surprise for you..."

Fuka felt heat creep up against her cheeks with that confession, and looking away, she couldn't fight the smile that made it on her face. Ever since they started their relationship, everything felt so new and different, even the mundane everyday, much more statements like this. She laughed softly, feeling quite foolish for being so happy over a small act.

"Thank you, Scarlet," she whispered, shyly looking up to meet his gaze. Scarlet's ears were tinged red, and he smiled almost clumsily, saying, "Anything for you, Fuka."

They stayed that way for a second that seemed to go on for longer, with eyes shining and lips parting quite breathlessly. Fuka slowly entwined her arms around his neck, and Scarlet's similarly hesitant hands had dropped the knife and found their way on her waist. Blood rushed through his ears and pounded against his chest. She was so close, her nose only inches apart. 

Scarlet felt an unfamiliar, pleasant feeling bloom in his chest, and in that instant, he realized it was pure, unadulterated joy. Being here with her, living these peaceful days with the person he loved the most, after all that has happened - it was more than he could ever ask for. Fuka stroked his cheek, startling him.

"Why are you crying?" 

Scarlet blinked twice, and raised a hand to his face, surprised to feel that it was wet. 

"Are you alright? Are you hurting somewhere? Do we need to go see Dr. Crow?" she asked, urgently looking him up and down.

Scarlet laughed, holding her hand and keeping it against his cheek. He kissed her palm and smiled through the tears. 

"You're all I need, Fuka," he said, closing his eyes.

"O-Oh, you! Where have you been learning these kinds of things? Has Mr. Kyrie been teaching you weird phrases? I'm going to have to talk to him later!" she huffs, her face quite obviously red and flustered. She secretly liked this honest, straightforward part of him, one without any sort of pretense or hidden motives.

"Are you really alright?" shes asks again, worry and concern heavy in her tone.

"I am now," Scarlet says quietly, opening his eyes. "After all this time, I believe I really am." He edges closer, carefully taking her face into his hands, like he was afraid it was all a dream that could disappear in any moment. He still couldn't quite believe any of this was real. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to trace the contours of her face, sweeping over her delicate features, hesitating - before finally placing a chaste, sweet kiss on her lips. 

It was more of a light brushing of flesh, almost childish in nature, shy, and full of unsaid feelings. Once again, it felt like time had stopped for them - that seemed to happen a lot when Fuka was around, Scarlet noted hazily. They were the only two people in the world, and that was all that mattered to them in that moment.

When they parted, Scarlet wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he held her, basking in her warmth. 

"Fuka, I -"

"I hate to be the one to say this, but the pot is boiling over, Scarlet," a clear and refined voice called from the kitchen entryway. The pair flushed in embarrassment before disentangling themselves right in front of an amused Kyrie and a dumbfounded Axel.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" Kyrie laughs, imitating a face of surprise. "It would be nice to come home and not be immediately greeted by this blatant scene of vulgarity, wouldn't you say, Axel?"

The tinman beside him was looking away, his face red. 

"I-I don't know-" he stuttered, looking quite uncomfortable. 

Scarlet sighed, turning down the heat of the stove. Beside him, Fuka was staring at the floor determinedly, her cheeks still pink. 

"Dinner won't be ready in a while, so come back later," he retorted, decidedly ignoring Kyrie's attempt at embarrassing them further.

"If you want to perform such indecent acts, I suggest you don't go doing it around the estate in broad daylight," Kyrie said, a little miffed. "Some of us would rather see Caramia and eat his disgusting slop of food, and that says a lot, don't you think?" 

"I-It wasn't indecent!" Scarlet said, a bit too loudly. 

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Kyrie winked merrily, as if thoroughly enjoying their predicament. "I'm sure that 'dinner' won't be happening for a long while, so let us go, Axel."

Scarlet shook his head in disbelief as Axel followed after Kyrie, but not before giving them shady glances. He turned towards Fuka, intending to apologize, but he stopped after seeing the look on her face. 

"Why are you -"

"Scarlet," she says, cutting him off. Taking hold of his hands and turning them over in hers, she brought him closer to her, until their foreheads met. She closed her eyes, bathing in his warmth.

"Thank you. For everything."

"...That should be my line, dummy," he says, giving a breathless laugh. 

Ever since they started their relationship, everything felt new and different - the only constant was change. Scarlet had found that he preferred that, as long as Fuka was right there with him.


End file.
